Perhaps no sport provides more aid devices than does the game of golf. Golf is a complex sport that involves a summation of human movement and forces prior to, during and after ball contact. Each device has its own merits for helping a golfer learn or improve. Some devices vary tremendously, while others have only minor variations that separate them; therefore, even subtle differences can make a large difference in a complex series of alignments and movements involved in every golf stroke. Importantly, prior to a stroke, a player should align their feet such that an imaginary line is drawn across the toes of each foot and from thence to the intended target. The present apparatus provides a unique tool that quickly attaches and detaches from a player's shoe and provides reinforcement of correct foot-to-target alignment.